


it'll be okay.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, prompts, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: A look at Jubal and Isobel's relationship through two prompts. [Request]
Relationships: Isobel Castille & Jubal Valentine
Comments: 90
Kudos: 32





	1. comforting the other while they cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I can not tag or write a summary to save my own life. (I'm also not great at titles, hopefully half decent at the whole writing thing) I got a request to write these two and used some prompts I have previously used in other writing. (I promise, I am trying to get more creative!) Any and all mistakes are my own, but I hope these are good, and readable!

Isobel didn’t cry in the office, not ever. It was a personal rule she had, one she was sure was shared among her female colleagues. She was determined that tonight would be no different, she would finish up her paperwork, clean up her desk and head home, then she would cry. 

“Iz,” She looked up, to see Jubal in the doorway. “Come on, let’s go home.” 

She shook her head. “I have to get this done.” 

She could already feel the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes and a lump building in her throat. 

Jubal shook his head, walking towards her desk, reaching across it to take the pen from her hand. 

“It’ll still be here tomorrow morning, Isobel.” 

Isobel couldn’t look at him for a moment - she didn’t cry at work and she didn’t want to start now. She also didn’t want to cry in front of him, no matter how calming and comforting she knew he’d be if she did.

“Jubal, I,” She tried again to swallow the lump in her throat. “I can’t go home just to sit and replay every decision we made today.” 

Jubal shook his head, “You don’t have to, Iz. Let’s go home, we’ll put on some awful TV, facetime the kids, Abby loves talking to you.” 

Isobel took a moment, taking a deep breath and rubbing her eyes. She was still determined not to cry in front of him, still determined to treat this like a normal case. 

“It’s okay to cry, you know. Today was a tough day.” 

Just as Isobel had expected, he was so calm and caring that she felt the tears well up even more, and although she was fighting it, she felt her body begin to shake with sobs.

Eventually, she gave up, letting out a strangled sound of pain and overwhelming sadness. 

Jubal was by her side in a second, already helping her stand so he could wrap his arms around her. 

“I’ve got you, Isobel. It’s okay, I’ve got you.” 

She broke her personal rule, but only because he was there. He wouldn’t judge her, he would only try to make it better. 

She tried a few times to speak, but he only shushed her, rubbing her back, whispering soothing words, telling her how it was okay. 

When she couldn’t cry anymore, she still kept her head on his shoulder, clung to his shirt, it was comforting.

“Take as long as you need, Iz, okay?” 

She did, and when she lifted her head up with red eyes and a blotchy face, she smiled. 

“Thank you.” 

“Would you like to go home now?” Jubal asked, tucking some hair behind her ear. 

Isobel nodded, “Yeah, I would really like that.” 


	2. patching up a wound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Isobel wanted to do was take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add to this if I can come up with some more ideas and inspiration. As always, all mistakes are my own. I hope this is okay.

Isobel winced with him when she tried a second time to wipe the congealed blood away from the half open wound. 

“You need a hospital, right now, okay? This,” She gestured to their surroundings, “these are low level drug runners, they are not worth you getting an infection for.” 

Jubal shook his head, “Gotta work your way up in this world, you know that. We want any shot at getting Andreas, we need to start at the bottom.” 

“Even if that means getting stabbed? Jubal, you need a doctor.” 

Jubal sucked in a breath when Isobel tried again to clean the wound. 

“I’ll be fine for a few hours, it just needs cleaning and then I’ll put a bandage on it. Just as long as I am good to go for this meeting tomorrow and then I will take myself to the hospital.”

“The case isn’t worth it.” Isobel muttered not sure if that was the truth or not. 

“If you hadn't dropped off those files you would have never known about this and we wouldn’t be having this conversation, I can handle it, Iz.” 

Isobel stayed quiet for a moment. 

“It’s as clean as it’s going to be, I need to bandage it up.” 

Jubal nodded, watching her closely. 

Of course, Isobel was the boss she cared about the team, and wanted to make sure they were okay, but Jubal could see this was something different. For the first time, he felt like he was seeing her scared. 

He was going to do all he could to reassure her, but that was pretty hard with an actively bleeding gash on the lower right side of his abdomen. 

“This meet will give up Andreas second in command, once we have that, we can hand it over to whoever. We chose to take this on, and I chose to do this undercover op. I knew the risks.”   
Isobel looked at him for a long moment. “I don’t want you dying on me, okay?”

Jubal nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“I’m serious.” Isobel said, as she carefully placed the bandage over his wound and secured it with medical tape.

“You hate sleeping alone that much?” He attempted humour as she removed her hands from his skin and stood up, letting him pull his shirt down.

Isobel glared but only for a second. “You know I do.” 

“One more day, and then it’ll be done.” Jubal was sure of it, or at least that’s what he was holding on to.

“You’re sure you don’t need a hospital?” 

He shook his head, “It's not that deep. I’ll keep an eye on it. Thank you for patching me up.” 

Isobel smiled, leaning down, kissing him. 

“My pleasure. Make sure I don’t have to do it again.” 

“I’ll try my best, Iz.” 

When Isobel left a short while later she had to force herself to keep her head down and not look back at the apartment he was staying in. She wanted nothing more than to stay with him, look after him, but she knew after tomorrow she could do that in their own apartment, away from everyone else.

That’s what she was holding onto, and she would place money on that image, the one of her and Jubal being together day after tomorrow, being the one that got him through the night too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much loved, and suggestions/ideas are welcome :)


	3. saying 'I love you' for the first time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubal just wanted to be sure he'd head her right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more ideas lined up, if you want to see them. I am not too sure how I feel about this one, so I hope it's somewhat decent. Any and all mistakes are my own.

“You heard what I said.” Isobel said, head tilted to the side and hand on her hip. 

Jubal nodded, “I just want to be sure I heard you right.” 

Isobel shook her head, turning back to the sink to finish washing up the dishes from dinner. 

Jubal watched her for a few moments before smiling, shaking his head. He’d heard what she’d said, but he just wanted to be sure, and because he wanted to hear it a second time. 

He liked her voice, her assertiveness, her mannerism, and how she told him that she loved him. 

As he began to clean up the living room, Isobel started speaking. “I’m sorry it took me so long to say it back.” 

Jubal stopped folding the throw blanket, looking across at her. “You say these things when you’re ready. You don’t have to apologise.” 

“The feeling was there, it’s been there for a while. Just, saying it makes it more real and with jobs and chain of command, it’s not just as simple as having a boyfriend.” 

Jubal nodded, he understood, “We don’t have to make it all official. I was just being honest. I love you, Iz.” 

Isobel smiled, “You’re the only person who calls me Iz, I quite like it.” 

Jubal stayed quiet for a moment, refolding the throw blanket. 

“My feelings for you were never in question, it was more,” Isobel shrugged. 

“Iz,” 

“When you love someone, usually, you want a life with them. Future, house, maybe a pretty ring and little ones, but our job makes it harder. I can’t be your boss and your girlfriend.” 

Jubal took a seat, looking at her for a long moment. 

“But, I want to try.” Isobel admitted before Jubal could say anything. 

“Then we’ll try.” 

Isobel joined him, taking his hand. “Good. There’s at least six other departments based in New York that need SAC’s, you know, should we begin saying ‘I love you’ on a regular basis.” 

Jubal chuckled, “That’s the hope.” 

Isobel nodded in agreement. She waited only a few seconds before leaning in, kissing him. 

“So, just to be clear,” Jubal whispered after the kiss, “what was it you said before?” 

Isobel grinned, “I said, I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and suggestions are welcome :)


	4. the team finding out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'd planned to tell the team, they just hadn't gotten around to it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those in the comments who left some suggestions. I hope this turned out okay. Any and all mistakes are my own.

Jubal hadn’t meant to do it, but it was too much of a close call for him not to pull Isobel in close and kiss the top of her head. 

It just also happened to be in those moments of holding her close, feeling a sense of relief that he forgot that her office was made of glass. 

“I don’t care right now.” Isobel said against his chest. 

“Neither do I,” Jubal confirmed, a smile on his face. 

Despite not caring, Jubal didn’t want to turn around just yet. He saw the team as a kind of extended family, but he just wanted to take the moment in. Really reassure himself that Isobel was okay. 

“I need to get on a conference call with one of the assistant directors.” Isobel broke their moment of peace. 

Jubal chuckled, “I guess that means I need to go out there and do a bit of explaining.” 

“They might not care.” 

“Are they still staring?” 

Isobel stood on tiptoes, looking over Jubal’s shoulder, seeing all eyes on them. “Yeah.” 

“Has Scola picked his jaw up off the floor yet?” 

“Not yet. But, I can actually see the cogs whirring inside Maggie’s head and OA looks like he is trying to solve a maths equation and Kristen looks pretty pleased with herself, so, no prizes for figuring out who knew what and when.” 

Jubal laughed a little. “I’ll go and speak to them. Just as long as you’re okay.” 

Isobel stepped back out of his embrace. She nodded, “I’m okay, Jubal. Honestly.” 

“We’ll talk about it more at home?” 

“Of course.” 

Jubal watched for a moment as Isobel got settled at her desk, leaving her to it, heading into the office space to face the group of agents who were still staring. 

“I take it you’re not all standing here waiting to update me on lawyers and dna matches.” 

“I just have one question,” Maggie began.

“Just one?” OA asked, “I have like five.” 

Jubal took a seat at one of the empty desks, “Well, if this is going to take a while maybe I should order us some coffee too?” 

“That works.” Stuart said, also taking a seat. 

Jubal glanced back at Isobel’s office, he’d explain whatever needed to be explained just as long as Isobel was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know if you liked it :)


	5. meeting the ex-wife.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was going to happen at some point, but that didn't make Isobel any less nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about this one, so you'll have to let me know. All and any mistakes are my own.

“It’s not some kind of demand we have over each other,” Jubal explained, turning onto the street where his ex-wife and kids lived. “We just agreed that if either of us got into a serious relationship, we would tell each other before we told the kids, and then that led to we would let the other meet whoever we were dating, if it was serious enough.” 

Isobel thought for a moment, “What if she doesn’t like me?” 

Jubal chuckled, “We don’t have a say in that, it’s more just, for the kids to make sure they’re put first and that everything is stable. Besides, who could not like you?” 

Isobel punched him lightly on the arm. “I am being serious.” 

“I didn’t think you got nervous.” 

Isobel shrugged, she didn’t really. She was confident, happy enough to admit when she was wrong and humble enough not to brag when she was right, but this wasn’t the job, and it wasn’t family dinners discussing politics, this was meeting her boyfriend’s ex-wife. 

“Maybe I am just really good at hiding it.” 

“You have nothing to be worried about, honey. Really, I've mentioned you to Sam a few times, she knows it’s been almost a year since we began dating, it’s just coffee, okay?” 

Isobel would openly admit she found it strange the first time Jubal mentioned going for coffee with Sam. She knew Jubal and Sam were still close, good friends, it was all for the kids. She had no issue with meeting Sam, she just didn’t know what they’d talk about, how she’d come across, what Sam would think of her, if that would affect her relationship with Jubal’s children. 

“Iz,” 

She glanced over at him. “I’m good.” 

“You’re lying.” 

“What do we talk about?” 

Jubal shrugged, “Usually we talk about the kids. There's always a brief mention of work, Abby is probably doing a new after school class, so they’ll be that to talk about and Tyler will have been up to something, it’s not twenty-questions about how we met, it’s basically like a planning meeting for a thirteen and ten year old that you get to be a part of now. If you don’t want to think of it like that, then think of it as decent coffee and house decor ideas while I try and figure out how I am supposed to be in two places at once every other Saturday because dance class and swim class are on at the same time.” 

Isobel couldn’t stop herself from laughing a little.

“If we’re really doing this, then can’t I take one of them while you take the other one?”

Jubal brought the car to a stop outside the house, shaking his head a little with a grin. “See, you’re going to be great. Every planning meeting needs a problem solver. You ready?” 

Isobel looked at the house, before nodding, “Sure.” 

Jubal got out, waiting for Isobel to join him, taking her hand as they walked to the front door. 

“It’ll be fine, and if not, then, just say there's a bomb threat, I don’t think anyone would question that.” 

\--

Isobel placed the empty mugs down on the side, while Jubal stepped outside to take a call from his brother. 

“He seems happy, when do you meet the kids?” Sam asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

Isobel shrugged, “When the schedule allows, I guess.”

Sam smiled, “They know he’s seeing someone, they just don’t know who. They’re excited to meet you, and I wouldn’t be nervous, if you’re able to braid Abby’s hair and are willing to play video games every once in a while I am sure you’ll be fine.” 

Isobel chuckled, “I am sure I can do those things.” 

“He’s really happy, you know. After the divorce, he blamed himself, I think I did too, and then we managed to get to a place where we were good, put the kids first, he got himself straightened out, got back on track. I know it sounds odd, but I kept hoping he would find someone, he’s got a lot of love to give.” 

Isobel knew that Jubal wasn’t short of affection. 

“I think we’re both happy. We do a really demanding job, it’s nice to have each other, someone else who understands.” 

Sam stayed quiet for a moment, before stepping closer, putting a hand on Isobel’s arm. 

“I am happy for the both of you. I am happy that you’re both happy and that you want to be a part of his life and the kids life.” 

“Thank you.” 

“They’re going to love you, so don’t worry too much about that.” 

“I really appreciate you saying that.” 

“Hey, hope I’m not interrupting.” Jubal said from the doorway, looking between his girlfriend and ex-wife. 

“Not at all. Just giving Isobel the rundown of hair braids and video games.” 

Jubal chuckled, “I think you’ll do just fine, Iz.” 

\--

Sam caught hold of Jubal’s arm just before he could walk out the front door. 

“You’ve found someone special in her.” 

Jubal turned to look at where Isobel was, walking towards the car, checking her phone. He couldn’t stop the grin that took over his face. 

“Yeah, I have.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this!


	6. having a baby together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were both happy, really, really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the shorter side, but I hope this is still good. Thank you to 'Otter457' for the idea - I hope it lives up to expectations. Any and all mistakes are my own.

Jubal didn’t know how fast it would all come back. All of the tricks he’d learnt with Tyler, that he improved with Abby, he didn’t know they’d all come back in an instant when looking after his third child.

“I’ve spent thirty minutes trying to get her to sleep and you’ve managed it in thirty seconds.” Isobel said, standing in the doorway, watching Jubal with their daughter.

“Practice, I guess. Maybe just luck?” Jubal shrugged a little. 

Isobel chuckled, “I’ll take luck, it makes me feel better.” 

“Can’t believe she’s already a month old, when did that happen?” 

Isobel thought about making a sarcastic comment but went against it, instead, she moved closer as Jubal put the little girl down in her crib.

“She’s perfect.”

“You keep saying that.” 

Jubal nodded, “Because it’s true. I can’t believe I go back to work full time next week. Will you be okay?” 

Isobel smiled, “We'll be fine, and it’s not like I don’t have enough people around to help, and you’re only on the other end of the phone.” 

Jubal nodded, wrapping an arm around Isobel as they watched their little girl sleep, safe and sound.

“How are you? Really?” Isobel whispered after a few moments.

“I’m happy, Iz, really happy.”

“Good. I am too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts and if you have any other ideas :)


	7. reuniting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel hadn't really had anyone to miss before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have around another three that I would love to upload if you want to see them? I would love for more ideas too, if you'd like me to keep going with this. Any and all mistakes are my own, I hope it's not awful.

It hadn’t bothered Isobel too much that Jubal wasn’t in the office, instead, she found the thing that bugged her most was that he wasn’t at home. In the office, she enjoyed the balance between the low hum of activity, and sometimes commotion in the JOC, and then the peace of her office. 

Her apartment, however, she had become so used to him being there, his coffee mug on the side, his records playing every evening, overhearing the lively Facetime calls with the kids, that when he was gone, she felt lost.

He would be back soon enough, the field office in LA only needed him for a few weeks, and she felt calmer knowing he hadn’t been persuaded by the warm weather and more casual dress code. 

It was the one text she read over and over again. The one where he reassured her, that despite the sun, he would be on the first flight home, the moment his contracted hours were done. 

The apartment was clean, too clean, the time they would usually spend talking, listening to music, or watching a movie, she used to clean and keep her mind occupied. She was on top of her paperwork for the first time in almost a year. 

He would be back soon. 

\----

Isobel smiled when he walked back into the office, she knew professionalism came first, later when they were alone she would hug him and maybe let herself get emotional and tell him not to go away for so long ever again. 

“Well, as nice as it was, I still think this team is better, so no worries about me running off to the Golden State.” Jubal made a joke, catching Isobel’s eye. 

She let out a breath at the reassurance, letting him catch up with the team, giving them some excuse about a conference call, telling Jubal she would speak to him later. 

\----

Isobel didn’t let him get through her apartment door before she had her arms wrapped around him, and her head buried in his neck. 

Jubal managed to push the door closed, before returning the hug. “You missed me then.” 

Isobel let out a sigh of relief, “Yes, I missed you.” 

“Well, I am back now, so no more excessive cleaning and looking like a star SAC having all your paperwork done on time.” 

She chuckled, “I know you can’t promise me, but I would really prefer it if you didn’t go away again. Turns out, I was never that fiercely independent, I just hadn’t yet found the right person to be around.” 

Jubal leaned in to kiss her, “Next time you should come with me.” 

“Hm, we do make quite a team.” 

“Yeah, I was totally talking about work purposes.” Jubal shot back with a grin. 

Isobel laughed out loud and Jubal laughed with her - he had definitely missed the quiet moments they had together. 

“Can we stay like this for a while?” Isobel asked quietly. 

“I really don’t feel like doing anything else, Iz.” 

No more cleaning, no more paperwork, just him, that’s all she wanted for at least a week. Jubal and his awful jokes, the music he convinced her to listen to, the songs she’d fallen in love with, the songs they danced to, the low budget tv movies, and the odd flavours of coffee they tried at midnight.

“In a little bit you should tell me all about it.” She told him. 

“In a bit, right now, I just want to hold you for a while.”

Isobel was pretty happy with that, she wasn’t going to fight him on it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are very much welcome. Let me know your thoughts on this and if you would like to see more!


	8. sharing a moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was nice to share moments together, just the two of them, before the chaos set it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really one to upload two chapters in one day. I hope you enjoy this. Thank you 'Mkk' for the suggestion of soft and tender moments - I hope this lives up to expectations! Any and all mistakes are my own, but I hope this isn't awful.

The rooftop had slowly become their place. Jubal never saw anyone else standing and looking over the city, only Isobel. It was peaceful at night, his favourite time to be up there was early morning. Usually he’d been in the office a few hours when the rest of the city began to wake up. 

“What’s on your mind?” He asked, standing next to his girlfriend. 

Isobel shook her head, “Oh you know, work, you, the kids, the usual.” 

Jubal frowned a little, he knew that meant something, but he couldn’t figure out what.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“It’s my twenty year anniversary of joining the FBI today. Walked into Quantico with this whole life plan written down - none of it has happened.” 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Jubal asked, slipping his hand around her waist, pulling her closer.

Isobel thought for a moment, she told herself she’d focus on her career, she’d move every so often, she’d aim to be in DC, in her early twenties she wanted to be an agent with her eyes on the top job. 

“I told myself I’d never come to New York.” 

Jubal raised an eyebrow, “Really?” 

“Really. Said I’d never come here, now I’m here I don’t think I’d ever want to leave, I have you, I work with this amazing team of people, my life plan at twenty four was all wrong.”

Jubal leaned in, kissing the side of her head, “I’m really glad it was.”

“Me too, Jubal.”

They spent another few minutes together on the rooftop, sharing a moment of quiet togetherness before the day's chaos set in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts, and of course, any and all ideas are welcome :)


	9. liars poker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really wish he'd said something, but instead he just followed her instructions and hoped for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in episode 3.03. I think it turned out okay, what really got me was the moment Isobel was trying to so hard to get everyone to leave and she ended up turning to Jubal for help, and that's the moment that inspired this! Any and all mistakes are my own, I hope this is good enough.

Jubal didn’t expect her voice to break like that, he didn’t expect her to turn to him. He had so many things he wanted to say in the moment but instead he just moved out with the rest of them. The team wasn’t stupid, they could tell something was going on between him and Isobel, they’d all just made an unspoken decision to say nothing. 

He wished he’d said something.

It was the longest few minutes of his life, he couldn’t say anything. He didn’t know how to make any of it better so instead, he just remained quiet.

He wished he was more help, he wished they’d done more, he felt like he should have stayed with her, but she would have fought him on it, brought up the kids, but he’d have turned it back on her - the kids loved her too. 

When they finally got the all clear he didn’t believe it for a few more seconds until he heard their voices, the laughter and the tears over coms, the relief that they were alive.

When he saw her again it was brief and he hated that because all he wanted was to hug her and kiss her and tell her how much he hated her for trying to be a hero, because he nearly lost her.

They were professional, and he hated that. Everyone else came first, and on any other day he would have been fine with it, but he was standing, clock watching, waiting for everyone to leave so he could see her properly. 

“Before you say anything,” Isobel said as he walked into her office, “I’m sorry if I scared you today, but I needed to do my job.” 

Jubal nodded, “I know that.” He did, despite all his emotions, his heart telling him to hold her and not let go, he knew she was being the boss, taking the hits.

As she said, she was doing her job. 

“But,” Jubal reached out to take her hand, “doesn’t mean I can’t still ask you not to scare me like that again. I could have lost you today.”

Isobel nodded, “I know.”

Jubal smiled, “But you would do it again if you had to?”

Isobel nodded, “Yeah, I would.” 

“Is it strange that I both love and hate that answer?” 

Isobel thought for a moment, taking half a step closer, “I don’t know, but right now, I don’t really feel like talking about it anymore. Can we go home?” 

Jubal cupped her cheek, “Of course, we can go home.” 

“Hey,” Isobel pulled his arm as he began to walk away. “I love you.”

Jubal closed the gap between them, pulling her into a hug and kissing her head, “I love you too, Iz.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this good enough? I would love to know your thoughts. Ideas are also welcome :)


	10. job offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel runs her job offer to become SAC past Jubal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little au I had swirling around in my head - this is set pre-season two and Isobel and Jubal are already in a relationship. 
> 
> I hope it doesn't suck, any and all mistakes are my own.

“They’ve offered me the SAC position in the JOC.” Isobel broke the silence of their Sunday morning in bed together.

“I’d been hearing whispers about that.” Jubal smiled, he had a feeling it was all real, but he wanted to wait until Isobel told him. 

Isobel hummed, “Of course you did. I'm surprised they didn’t tell you before they asked me.” 

Jubal chuckled, “Are you going to accept the offer?” 

Isobel propped herself up, laying on her side so she could see him better. 

“Are we going to be able to separate work and play if we do?” 

Jubal frowned a little bit, “I’m sure we could. You don’t want to tell anyone?” He had no issue with it, he didn’t care who knew and who didn’t.

For him it was simple, as long as his kids knew, and his parents, he was happy with whatever Isobel wanted.

Isobel shook her head, “It’ll just complicate things.” 

“Then, I am sure we can keep our personal life out of the office.” 

Isobel leaned down to kiss him, a smile on her face, “You don’t think we’ll run out of things to talk about?”

Jubal pulled her closer, letting her get comfortable with her head on his chest. 

“We haven’t run out of things to talk about yet. So, I think we’ll be fine, this is a good thing, this is exciting.” 

“I’m excited. It’s a great team, you do good work.” 

“Doesn’t hurt that you look pretty good in corporate attire with a gun.” 

When she lifted her head, the blush on her face made Jubal grin. It was going to be different, having her in the office with him. He had no issue answering to her, no issue with her being the boss, she carried it well. He was incredibly proud of her. 

His main concern was the panic, the worry he felt whenever something happened, when he wasn’t close enough to protect her. 

“You’re sure you don’t mind me taking this job?”

Jubal shook his head, “I want you to take it if it’s what you want, Iz. You know I'll back you whatever you decide to do.” 

“I appreciate that.”

“Good, so, you’re going to actually take the job?” He asked, he just wanted to be sure, he wanted her to say it out loud. 

Isobel hummed, “I think I will, yeah.” 

There was a smile on Jubal’s face, one Isobel knew too well, one she was happy to see. 

“So,” Jubal paused for a moment, “We should probably celebrate.” 

Isobel grinned, “Yeah, we probably should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more ideas lined up, hopefully I'll be able to write something. In the meantime, I would love to know your thoughts on this :)


	11. Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel knew what Christmas was, she just hadn't really celebrated before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very, very poor attempt at a festive piece. Any and all mistakes are my own. Idea's are always welcome, happy holiday's to those who celebrate, happy Friday to those who don't. I hope you enjoy this :)

Jubal watched Isobel as she stared at the Christmas tree. He’d let the kids do what they wanted this year, knowing that Sam was a little more picky when it came to decorating the tree at their place. 

“Never had a Christmas tree before? You’re looking at it like it’s going to disappear.”

Isobel shook her head, “Had one when I was a kid, but since then, apart from the odd boyfriend it’s just been me and so I usually worked over Christmas. My brother has kids and they have a massive tree each year, but this is a first.” 

Jubal made an ‘oh’ sound before sitting on the couch next to her - finding that out was definitely a first. 

“Do you like the tree?”

Isobel looked between Jubal and the tree, it was colourful, with absolutely no theme. She could see a few bare spots, but the kids seemed happy with it. 

“It’s creative.” 

Jubal laughed, “Oh, yeah. Sam likes to decorate the house for the holidays, and so, I thought it would be nice for the kids to just do their own things when they’re here. So, they get to decorate the tree, and the house, Abby insists on Christmas themed bedding and Tyler wanted lights in his window, and I clearly can’t say no to either of them.” 

Isobel smiled, she loved that about Jubal, that his kids came first. 

“Abby seems to have more festive bedsheets than she does regular bedsheets.” 

“Guilty as charged.” Jubal said, settling back on the couch, pulling Isobel back with him. 

“How do you feel about spending Christmas with me this year, I suppose if your withdrawal gets really bad we can head into the office.” He joked, but was also serious. 

It wasn’t what he wanted, but he would be happy enough to do it for Isobel. 

Thankfully, Isobel shook her head, “I quite like the idea of spending the day in my pyjamas, in bed, eating junk food and watching cheesy christmas movies,” She paused and thought for a moment, “Or at least until the kids come around and we’re dragged into playing games, hunting for batteries and whatever else is required to keep kids happy on christmas.”

“Am I a bad father if I say I really, really like the sound of the first part?” 

Isobel shook her head, “I won’t tell a soul.” 

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Isobel spoke up again, “It would be nice to go for a walk on Christmas eve, before the kids go home, and see the Christmas lights. I drive around so much, but it isn’t the same as actually walking and paying attention.” 

“We can do that.” 

“It’ll be good, nice, how Christmas should be, right?” 

Jubal nodded, “Yeah, Iz, it’ll be nice. We’ll be together, snow, gifts, hot chocolate, it’ll be wonderful.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts. Ideas are always welcome :)


	12. night after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Isobel got home, it finally hit her what she'd done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested a little piece about after 'Liar's Poker', so this is my attempt at that. It might be my last piece for a while, so I hope it's good :)   
> Any and all mistakes are my own.

“Why don’t you shower and change, put something comfortable on and I’ll make us some dinner?” Jubal suggested, finally shutting the world out as he closed the apartment door.

“Yeah, I'll do that.” Isobel nodded, trying as hard as she could to sound normal.

Jubal didn’t want to say anything - but he could see it coming. She was a hero at work, she was being strong in the office, but what she’d done today could have killed her. 

Killed her without saying goodbye to her parents, or calling her sister, without telling her brother that she loved him, without telling the kids to remember to finish their homework. She could have died.

“It’s okay to cry, Isobel.”

She gave him a weak smile, one that wasn’t anywhere near convincing and they both knew it.

“I’m okay.” She tried to sound certain when she said it. 

“I know.” 

“I’m okay.”

Jubal just nodded, he could see her breaking. 

“I’m okay.” She didn’t know who she was reassuring, him or herself.

“I’m okay.” Her voice cracked again, just like it had done hours earlier when she was asking them all to leave, when she was saving their lives should the worst happen.

He pulled her into his chest just as she broke down, just as the tears came at full force, just as the full realisation hit her, how being a hero could have turned out so much different for everyone. 

“I’m okay.” She said into his chest, but it was a flat out lie. 

Rubbing circles on her back was all he could do. Nothing was going to make this better, she needed to let it all out, get all of the emotions out of her system, accept what had happened. 

“We’re going to get through this, Isobel.” She may not believe him, but he needed to say it.

She needed to know that in days, weeks and months to come when something reminded her of today, she could go to him, she could bring it up, she could talk, and he would be there, listening. 

It took a further twenty minutes for Isobel to calm down enough to lift her head off his chest. No words were exchanged, just a simple look. 

She’d shower, change, attempt to eat something and then they’d go to bed, and both be thankful that today neither she or Elise died. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts :)


	13. finding out they're expecting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel wasn't sure how to feel, her only comfort was knowing that they'd figure it out, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this request a while back, so I hope it's okay. I have a few other fics pre-written, so I may upload them at some point. I hope you enjoy this, any and all mistakes are my own.

Isobel let herself glance back at Jubal for a second time, no words were exchanged, just small, almost forced smiles. She was nervous, and she could see a hint of nerves on his face too, but neither of them said anything. Instead, she remained still in the bathroom doorway waiting for the timer on her phone to count down to zero. 

Of course, she knew how they got here, she just never let herself wonder what they would do if this ever happened. 

Her mind went straight to her job, of course, being in the office made it easier, but then it spiraled, time off, leave, shorter work hours, nannies, child care, could she and Jubal still work together?

They’d have to talk about it. They’d have to inform the higher ups. 

“Hey,” Jubal taking her hand made her come back to the present. “I can see your thoughts spiraling, just breathe, okay?”

“We didn’t plan any of this. I know, I knew it was a possibility, but,” Isobel shook her head, she was sure Jubal understood what she was trying to say. 

“We’re going to figure this out, Isobel.” 

The use of her full name was oddly comforting as she leaned against him, letting him do what he saw fit to comfort her. 

When the timer on her phone reached zero, Isobel felt calm enough to deal with whatever the piece of plastic told her. 

“How do you want to do this?” Jubal asked. 

Isobel shrugged, “I just want to know now.” She didn’t want to say she wanted to know what they were dealing with, it seemed wrong for some reason. 

Jubal nodded, moving his hands, shoving them into his jean pockets watching Isobel as she picked up the test from the bathroom counter, waiting a few seconds before she looked at it. 

When she did, she let out a breath. 

Positive. She was pregnant. They were having a baby. She hoped. 

It was only seeing the tiny plus sign did she realise that she wanted to make it work. Of course, it was more than that, but she believed Jubal when he told her they’d figure it out. 

“Iz?” She turned to face Jubal when he said her name. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

He nodded, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” She handed him the test, trying to read his facial expressions. “I want to keep it.” 

“Really?” Jubal asked, he tried to hide his grin, his excitement, but he couldn’t. 

“You said we would figure it out, so, yes, we’ll figure it out.” Isobel told him, taking the test back to look at it again. 

So many things began to swirl around her head, doctors appointments, telling her parents, the team, the higher ups, but after a moment she looked at Jubal, and couldn’t stop smiling. 

“We’re going to have a baby.” Isobel said, reassurance, really. 

Jubal chuckled, “Yeah, Iz.” 

She moved into his arms, neither of them wanting to let go of the other as they held each other close, laughing through tears. 

It would take a little while longer for it all to sink in, but they were both happy. Really, utterly, completely happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought about this one :)


	14. finding out a secret about the other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubal wasn't sure how it was going to go, he could only hope she would see the funny side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on Tumblr asked for a 'finding out a secret about the other' piece. I really hope this is half decent, I really struggled with the idea, so I tried to make it as light and fun as possible. Any and all mistakes are my own. I hope you like it :)

Jubal had never meant to find the picture. He was running a background check on a victim - one Isobel knew personally. She had taken herself off the case, although the team were still giving her updates. 

The connection was from college, a time Isobel didn’t talk about, even when they were at home together. Jubal on the other hand, was more than happy to share the stories that made him somewhat famous on the college campus. 

He stared at the picture for a long while, trying to work out what to do. Of course, it didn’t help their case - but it would be something fun to approach Isobel with. 

He sent the image to his phone before carrying on with the more serious task of searching for evidence. 

Later that evening when they were finally alone, he smiled to himself, wondering what other stories from her childhood, and early twenties she hadn’t yet told him. 

“What are you smiling at?” Isobel asked, looking across her desk at him, putting her pen down.

Jubal shook his head, “Nothing, I’m just thinking.” 

“About?” Isobel pushed him a little. 

“You.”

Isobel raised an eyebrow, “I’m not sure if that’s supposed to be charming or not.” 

“I’m not sure you ever told me that you were a figure skater in college.” He shot back, a grin fully formed on his face. 

Isobel ducked her head, composing herself, or gaining some much needed confidence to talk about it, before lifting her head, smiling at him.

“It was one season, I was drawn in by the pretty costumes and I placed third, after that I went back to running and long jump.” 

“So,” Jubal sat up straight, “One season, how many shows or competitions is that?” He knew nothing about that world.

Isobel thought for a moment, “I did maybe ten, twelve shows, small ones, for kids and competitions, I did about five, and then the big one that everyone talks about at the end.”

“Huh,” 

“What?” Isobel asked, leaning back in her chair.

“Nothing, I’m just thinking.” 

“Seriously.” She pushed him again.

“Ten shows, five competitions, sounds to me like there are a lot more pictures like this, that I would love to see.” He brought the image up on his phone, showing it to her. 

Isobel shook her head, “In your dreams, Valentine.” 

“Do you still skate?”

Isobel stood up from her chair, shuffling papers together, “I can skate, I can no longer pull off some of those moves, but I can skate.” 

Isobel walked around her desk, coming to stand in front of him, reaching out for his hands. 

“What other secrets are you hiding from me?” Jubal asked, standing up. 

Isobel shrugged, “I think I have a few things I haven’t told you.” 

Jubal slipped his hands under her blazer and around her waist.

“Are you going to tell me?”

Isobel shook her head, her smile big, “Where’s the fun in that? Besides, you’re a special agent, shouldn’t it be easy for you to find out all my other secrets?” 

He would take that as a challenge, one he very much wanted to succeed at. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't terrible. I would love to know your thoughts.


	15. taking care of the other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel had no other plans than to just be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think, I am bringing this to a close, I have a few more to upload if you're still interested.   
> This one is on the shorter side, but I hope it's still good! Any and all mistakes are my own :)

Isobel handed him the tablets, and then waited, one hand on her hip, the other holding her phone. 

“You don’t need to nurse me, it’s the tail end of a migraine. You should go have brunch with your sister.”

Isobel would have done that if Jubal hadn’t left the office midday, the day before. He never left early. Ever. He was the last one out, but he’d stepped into her office, looking pale and apologising. He wasn’t well, he had a headache and wanted to go home before it turned into a full blown migraine. 

She had a moment in which she had to force herself to be his boss and not his girlfriend when she agreed. Although, the girlfriend side of her slipped out when she told him she would be home as soon as they finished up for the evening. 

“I already called to cancel. If you’re feeling better I’ll go tomorrow.” 

“Well,” Jubal shifted so he wasn’t laid in the middle of the bed, “you might as well come and lay with me then.” 

Isobel didn’t hesitate. She didn’t have any other plans than to just be there.

Laying next to him, she positioned herself so his head was on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, and felt comforted by his gentle breathing. 

This is what she had planned to do when she got home last night. When she’d finally made it out of the office. She’d wanted to be back sooner, but she couldn’t leave her paperwork. When she got home, Jubal was already asleep. A small note on the bedside table let her know he felt better after taking some medication and that he was going to sleep it off. 

“Hey, Iz?” 

Isobel hummed, being brought back out of her thoughts about the night before. “Yeah?” 

“I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Me too. I’m glad you’re not too sick, I love you, but I never wanted to be a nurse.” 

Jubal chuckled, it sounded weak, but Isobel didn’t want to focus on that. 

“Thank you for staying.” 

“You’re welcome, love.” 

They stayed like that for most of the day - and Isobel didn’t mind at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this :)


	16. taking a bullet for the other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was alive, thank God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're really close to the end of this collection. I have one more to upload after this! I hope you enjoy this. Any and all mistakes are my own.

“She was wearing a vest.” Was the sentence Stuart kept repeating as he put his foot down - aiming to get to the hospital in record time.

It wasn’t the news any of them wanted. 

Isobel had been shot. 

What made it worse, was that Isobel had been shot with the bullet that was meant for Jubal. 

He knew it. The whole case, the whole manifesto, everything about this killer was aimed at Jubal. A sick fascination that achieved its goal. All this man wanted was to make Jubal suffer. 

That was the one thing that had always gotten to Jubal, doing this job. People assumed that making people suffer meant hurting them, killing them, but Jubal took a different view - making people suffer usually worked best when someone they love, someone they care about gets hurt, or gets killed. 

All he could do now was hold it together long enough to make sure Isobel was okay, and then go after the son of a bitch.

He wasn’t a hateful person, but he would hold his hands up and say he was protective, and this situation was no different. 

“You took a bullet for me.”

Someone had mentioned how it had been almost eight hours since Jubal set foot in the hospital. He didn’t believe them. 

Isobel was fine - her words, not his or her doctors. 

“I guess I did, yeah.” 

“I almost lost you.” 

“But you didn’t.” 

Their fingers were linked, he had no plans to move from her bedside. 

“Did you get him?” 

Jubal hated that question, because he couldn’t give her the answer she wanted.

He shook his head, “No, but we’re looking, and we’ll keep looking until we find him.” 

“When can I go back to work?”

Jubal hated that question too. “I don’t know, Iz.” 

They stayed silent for a little while. Jubal kept a hold of Isobel’s hand, thankful that it wasn’t worse, thankful that the surgery was successful, thankful that she was alive.

“I still can’t believe you took a bullet for me.” Jubal whispered. 

Isobel smiled at him in the dimly lit hospital room. It was either early evening or early morning, but she couldn’t see enough of the sky to tell.

“I’d do it again if I had to.” 

Jubal leaned in to kiss her, she was still alive, thank God. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts :)


	17. the beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She remembered the first day they met, she didn't think it would change her life in so many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a few people lost interest, and I got totally stuck for ideas and inspiration, so I am going to end at the beginning! Any and all mistakes are my own. I really hope you enjoyed this series :)  
> This one is a bit of a mess, it's a bit all over the place, but I hope it's somewhat decent! [flashbacks are in italics.]

_ “So, Jess and the team are away, they should be back in a few days. In the meantime, the assistant director asked me to show you around.” _

Isobel remembered the moment she met Jubal Valentine. She was fresh off the plane from California, ready to get stuck into the FBI’s Most Wanted division, but that’s not how things worked out. 

She couldn’t say anything bad about it though. It’s what got her to where she was now, Saturday morning, getting ready for a run while he scrolled through the latest news headlines on his phone.

_ “We’re a little more faced paced than the west coast, but I am sure you’ll get used to it.” Jubal said after introductions, leading her towards the lobby. _

_ “Sure. So, where are we going?”  _

_ “I’m going to show you around.” He said, turning to look at her. _

_ “Outside?”  _

_ “Yeah, first things first, decent coffee.”  _

_ Isobel chuckled, she was liking his company already. _

“I’ll pick up some coffee on the way back, unless you want to run with me?” She asked, teasing almost, knowing he’d say no.

Jubal shook his head, “No, you go, I’ll be here when you get back.” 

“Keep the bed warm for me, okay?” 

_ This was the fourth time they’d had coffee together. She wasn’t sure why she kept doing it. They didn’t work together, and she didn’t think they would. They had different methods, different thought processes. Yet, she found herself saying ‘yes’ everytime he asked her to coffee on a saturday. _

_ “You seem a little distracted.” Jubal pointed out.  _

_ Isobel hummed, “Sorry, these last few days have been tough.” _

_ “Wanna go to dinner tomorrow night, to take your mind off things?”  _

_ Isobel raised an eyebrow, Jubal had a way of doing most things with ease - clearly asking her to dinner was one of them. _

_ “Are you asking me on a date?” _

_ “Would you accept if I was?” _

_ Isobel smiled a little, “I think I would, yes.”  _

Getting back from her run, she showered and changed before getting back into bed with him.

“I was thinking about us.” 

“Good things, I hope.” 

Isobel smiled, “They were, don’t worry.” 

Jubal wrapped his arms around her, wanting to fall back asleep - wanting to spend the rest of the day in bed. 

“My only request for coming to New York was to get stuck in the moment I got off the plane.” 

Jubal chuckled, “Safe to say you didn’t get what you wanted.” He remembered that day all too well. 

He had no issues showing Isobel around, he was a people person, he just never imagined it leading to where they were now. 

“No, but,” Isobel paused, “but if I had gotten what I wanted then maybe I wouldn’t have you.” 

Jubal didn’t answer her, instead, he kissed the top of her head.

She had other memories of that first day that would keep her happy in the silence. 

_ “Are you always this nice to people?” Isobel asked, taking the cup of coffee from him.  _

_ Jubal nodded, “I think so. You’d have to ask other people.”  _

_ “So, Agent Valentine,” She stopped when Jubal cringed.  _

_ “Okay, let’s start there, it’s Jubal, okay? No one calls me Agent Valentine.”  _

_ Isobel made a mental note of that.  _

_ “Okay, well, feel free to call me Isobel, but any variation of that and I will shoot you.”  _

“I love you, Iz.” 

Isobel felt her body go warm, “I love you too, Jubal.” 

_ “Hey, Iz, stay safe out there, okay?” It was her first big case with the Most Wanted task force.  _

_ She eyed him, trying to shoot him a glare, but it didn’t reach him. Instead, she just found herself nodding with a small smile.  _

_ “Good luck.” He called after her.  _

To this day, he was the only person who called her ‘Iz’ and got away with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know your thoughts :)


End file.
